


As We Grew Older (or A Thunderfrost Villanelle)

by epkitty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor doesn't understand what happened to Loki as they grew older.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Villanelle: a 19-line poem with a pattern of repeated lines and two rhymes.*</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">*definition taken from the cover of Everyman's Pocket Library Poets book of Villanelles.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Grew Older (or A Thunderfrost Villanelle)

As we grew older  
Our youth - idyllic - passed,  
And Brother, you grew colder.

I used to grasp your shoulder  
In a thoughtless gesture, unasked.  
As we grew older

Great deeds made us bolder  
And countless trophies we amassed.  
Brother, you grew colder

As a mage (and I a soldier).  
We mingled our powers in one task.  
As we grew older,

Mother never asked  
(We should have told her)  
And Brother, you grew colder.

Then the secrets grew to molder  
Through your crumbled masks.  
As we grew older  
Brother, you grew colder.


End file.
